


Dishonesty, Loyalty, and Heart

by starwolf626



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, literally all oc, only brief mention of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwolf626/pseuds/starwolf626
Summary: He was pretty straight forward in expressing his emotions. While everyone disapproved of his personality, his two friends understood him quite perfectly.
Kudos: 2





	Dishonesty, Loyalty, and Heart

"Is he going to be alright?"

Walter Watterson lifted his head as the question echoed around the park. The fatigue that clouded his cadet-blue eyes cleared up somewhat as they settled upon the slender figure standing in front of him. They glimmered in appreciation at the glasses, and even more so as they settled on the lean face beneath. Raking over the arched brows, the snub nose, and sharp lips, Walter sat up straight in the bench with a sigh. He pressed his drinking glass against his collarbones, the chill doing little to cool the rising heat.

"You talking about my favorite bird boy?" He asked in reply.

For a moment, it looked to Walter like the girl named Amaya was about to leave. Instead, she stared at the older boy silently for a few seconds before sighing herself.

"Yes, I'm talking about Farley." She said, her shoulders drooping. "How is he coping after... What occurred earlier?"

The wolf-loving boy took a long sip, savoring the much-needed sweetness on his tongue before he answered.

"Coping as much as he can for someone who just got humiliated by a couple of bullies. Craig's comforting him the best he can." A half-truth and a half-lie. Farley was coping the best he could but Craig wasn't the one consoling him.

Amaya winced. Walter could hardly blame her. No more than an hour ago, Walter's brother and best friend, Farley Watterson, probably had lost all of his self-esteem. Miraculously, the bird nerd had survived with just a few cuts and bruises on his soul, albeit with broken glasses to show for it. It had taken Walter and his other brother, Craig Watterson, some time to convince Farley to seek counsel from their creator, Nomeo, in his sewer lab down below. There, Craig and Walter, the former ever dutiful and the latter ever compassionate, remained as the mad cyber scientist fussed over his creation who, with his sudden emotional and mental injuries, maintained an anxious manner throughout.

Only ten minutes ago, Nomeo dismissed Walter and Craig from their sewer system home, the young scientist wanting to be alone with his grand creation before he sends the Shadow Masks on their usual nightly mission. Walter sighed. He would be seeing his alter-ego, Wulfenite, real soon.

Walter could understand how Nomeo was feeling. In and among the crap that life had flung at him this past couple of days, he would have liked nothing more than to spend some time in the company of Farley once he was healed.

_Too bad Cameron and his band of bastards treated him like that. I had the right piece of mind for what I did to them. Perhaps I'll pay them a visit later on tonight. I'm sure Crecko and I would surely scare the living daylights out of them._

"Walter?" Walter's thoughts were broken by Amaya's voice and he briefly reminded himself she was still there. She was motioning to the empty spot on the bench next to him.

"May I sit?" She softly asked.

Walter looked up at her, his eyes softly glinting in the sunlight.

"Sure, I guess." He replied. "You don't need my permission."

"Just for a few minutes." Amaya hurriedly added as she sat down as if she hadn't heard Walter's words. Her eyes momentarily dropped to his lap. "Connor, Greg, and I will be heading home soon. I wanted a moment or two to myself before we go."

Huh, conversation. This was something Walter was not expecting to partake in, not least when he was still recuperating from the well-deserved beatdown he gave Cameron and his friends for hurting Farley the way they did.

Bringing his glass to his lips, Walter murmured, "Where are those losers right now?"

"No doubt playing with each other. And don't call them losers."

Walter's gulp was audible as he swallowed. His eyes scanned the downcast face, once again taking in the features that seemed so familiar to him, yet so different at the same time.

"You and those losers." He said, ignoring Amaya's demand of not calling her friends losers.

Amaya's eyes drew level with his. The brown spheres darkened in confusion.

"What?"

"You and those losers who sadly call your friends," Walter repeated, his voice slow and steady. "You all got a first-hand close-up of Cameron breaking Farley's spirit like it was a twig."

Those sharp lips creased down at the edges.

"As crude as you sound, we did..." Amaya's response was quiet, the voice slightly thick. "There was a lapse in the classroom. Then we saw Cameron starting to cackle at Farley followed by a bunch of objects being thrown at him and… And…"

Her voice trailed away into silence, a silence that filled the air around them for a solid ten seconds.

A silence that spoke volume about the girl to Walter at that moment.

_Connor once told me how Cameron used to bother you all the time. That could've been you today instead of Farley._

The images that filtered into his mind were grim, to say the least. They were enough to make Walter take another sip.

They were also enough to practically shove his glass under Amaya's nose. Surprised, the girl shrunk back, staring at the glass with narrowed eyes before they looked up to meet Walter's.

"Drink." He commanded.

"What are you doing, Walter?"

"You're not deaf," Walter answered, rolling his eyes. "Take a sip of this. You'd do well to get some in your system."

The snub nose wrinkled, making the Shadow Mask sigh.

"It's not soda if that's what's worrying you." He was well aware of how much Amaya despised acidic drinks. "It's sugar water."

"Sugar water?"

Walter nodded. He shook the glass, the white crystals at the bottom swirling around in the clear liquid like a snow globe. "Does wonders for calming nerves. I needed some after being in the middle of the mess in the classroom today. You catch my drift, right, bird girl?"

Amaya stared at him for a few seconds longer before her gaze returned to the glass. However, something that looked a lot like understanding filled her eyes. With a slightly unsteady hand, she took the glass from Walter's hand and pushed her mouth against the rim, swallowing a large enough mouthful that left the glass virtually empty. Lowering it, Amaya gave a small hum.

"Very sweet." She remarked, lightly smacking her lips.

Walter snorted a little. "That's kind of the point. If there's one thing that I can remember learning from my..." He paused, remembering he didn't exactly have parents. Eh, might as well keep that a secret and lie. "Daddy, it's that sugar water's good for making a crappy situation sweeter."

"At least I know where you learned how to speak so crudely." Amaya snarked, returning the glass. She then sighed from embarrassment. "Sorry, Walter. I didn't mean to finish it."

The other boy surveyed his glass with another sigh. "I guess you needed it more than I did."

"Perhaps I did. Thank you."

"But I'm still thirsty," Walter raised an eyebrow, his voice drawling. His blue eyes flickered to the girl's lips, which were wet around the severe edges.

Amaya suddenly shrunk back again, disconcerted by the staring and Walter's sudden brusque manner. "Maybe you are, but please stop with your sta-" Walter didn't give her the chance to finish.

For all their sharpness, Amaya's lips were soft and supple as Walter leaned in to press his own against them. With a small tilt so that he could avoid the girl's glasses, he pressed harder, tasting the last droplets of sugar water on his tongue. He would have ventured in deeper if Amaya did not suddenly pull away, surprise and anger etched into her reddening facial features.

"You kissed me." She gasped.

Walter blinked and smirked with a tired expression. He was also aware of Amaya's obvious crush on her friend, Connor. "Oh, I know."

Amaya glared at him. "How dare you-"

"Preferable to speaking crude, don't you think?" The older male interrupted, running a hand through his soft grayish-blue hair. "And I'll be honest, I wouldn't mind kissing you again, bird girl."

Amaya was silent.

Walter gently tapped a finger against those lips.

"And if it helps," He whispered, "We don't have to tell Connor."

Still, Amaya was silent. However, the slow upward tilt of her chin, and the way she stared out from under her lashes, was more than enough for Walter to lean in again. Heat radiated from the boy's skin as his mouth was a mere inch away from the girl's…

"Amaya! Where are you? We're heading home now!"

No sooner did Connor's voice ring out when the sound of someone standing up so abruptly ring loudly in Walter's ears. Pausing with a grunt, his eyes widened when he found the spot next to his empty. Looking up, he saw only the back of a shoe before it disappeared.

Slumping on the bench, Walter set his glass next to him with what looked like a pout.

So close. So very close.

_She's not Farley. It's different kissing her instead of him. But, both are just as equally desirable._

And if anything, at least Walter could say that he enjoyed the taste of Amaya's lips before Conner did.

* * *

"What do you mean you have no missions for us?"

Nomeo scoffed at the question, the red and green madness of his eyes swirling within his goggles. "No. Did you forget? It's the Fourth of July tonight. Everyone's shooting off fireworks. What did you think those muffled booms are up above?"

Walter just shrugged in response. He never keeps track of the dates. Least of all holidays.

_Fourth of July... A pitiful holiday. The heck are we celebrating? Obesity and unemployment?_

"Feel free to do whatever you want for the time being. If you head above ground, don't let anyone see you going in or out. The lab has been hidden for years and I want to keep it that way." Nomeo walked off, leaving Walter to look over at his friends. Craig was simply in the corner, eating some lobster he found. He wasn't going to ask where.

Farley was sitting on the step of his assigned capsule, in which the three of them had their own to sleep and recharge in, reading a book. Walter could tell he was still shaken up from what occurred at school. He sighed, another firework going off above. That gave Walter an idea. Smiling just a tad, he walked over to his best friend, kneeling down in front of him. "Hey, Farls..."

Farley jumped a little, looking up at his leader. "H-Hey, Walter..." His voice was quiet, almost a whisper. Walter felt a pang of guilt in his chest. It hurt seeing Farley so quiet and jumpy. Nevertheless, he smiled a little. "Hey, I want to show you something. To make you feel better about today. Would you like that?"

Farley was silent before nodding a little. "O-Okay..." He spoke, letting Walter help him up. The two smiled a little at each other before Walter looked at his ring and Farley looked at his pendant, the two of them pressing on them. The two were engulfed in red and blue light as they teleported out of the lab.

**Wulfenite!**

**Falcor!**

* * *

"Fly faster!" Wulfenite spoke, jumping from rooftop to rooftop on all fours.

The night sky was filled with cheers and colorful lights as everyone was either setting off fireworks or just watching the display. The two Shadow Masks made sure to keep themselves low and hidden, hiding in the shadows and keeping the bioluminescence of their suits dim.

"I'm trying but the fireworks and everyone being out so late makes it really hard!" Falcor protested, keeping his voice low. "The skies are quite dangerous, land dweller!"

"Still, keep up, featherhead!"

"Couldn't we have just gone to sleep?"

Wulfenite scoffed as he jumped onto another rooftop. "Sleeping is for losers, Falcor. Now come on. I think there's a ladder up there. It's not the highest level but it's good enough for what I want to show you and be out of sight at the same time."

The next place Wulfenite jumped was onto the side of a large story building. He dug his claws into the material to make sure he didn't fall and when he almost slipped, he suddenly remembered that climbing walls was Crecko's thing. "Hey, Fal. Little help?" Falcor rolled his eyes with a chuckle and grabbed onto Wulfenite, holding him by the arms with his talons. "Up there, yes?"

"Yep."

Falcor flew up with ease and before long, he peered over the edge of the roof, looking down on his friend. "This is what you wanted to show me?" He asked, revering to the boring old rooftop of a skyscraper.

"Put me down and let me show you."

"Alright, alright." Falcor flew up and gently placed Wulfenite down, the wolf quickly bounding over to the opposite edge of the building. "Come on now. Keep up." The Shadow Mask's tail wagged back and forth in what seemed like excitement. Falcor tucked his wings under his arms once he landed, walking over. "You need to learn patience."

"You need to learn to be fast."

"Well, you have a lot of complaints."

"I'm trying to motivate you."

"You're really failing."

With a hefty sigh, Wulfenite turned and sat down. He pointed out, his ears twitching. "See? That's what I wanted to show you."

"Oh, wow."

The words which left Falcor could not adequately convey his emotions as he stared up at the sky. Each star seemed to shine so much brighter atop the tall building and the fireworks display that was going on seemed to add on to the beauty. They barely scraped the surface of the city's monolithic height but here, it seemed like a slice of heaven.

"I know, right?" Wulfenite said, unable to suppress the smile that crept onto his muzzle. "It's… Beautiful. We've been here so many times but I never saw it like this."

"We're not even that high." Falcor said, before peering down. "Nevermind, we are. I'm going to stop looking down."

Wulfenite laughed as his tail suddenly started wagging again. The two stayed there, watching the fireworks before Wulfenite suddenly spoke. "Think anyone saw us?"

Falcor crossed his arms. "If they did, then too bad. I'm not leaving. No way. We're staying here till this is over. I bet it's something special to watch it here. Especially since you were willing to drag me out here."

"If you say so."

"Better make it worth it." Falcor said with a smile on his beak that made it clear he was won over.

Wulfenite chuckled. "You're a dork sometimes, Fal. A cute one at that."

"Oh, very funny, I'll push you off this roof."

"I'll take you down with me." Wulfenite replied, "And do we really want to explain that to whoever finds us?"

"I suppose."

They sat in absolute silence after that. The only sound around them were happy cheers and the loud booms of fireworks.

"Thanks for showing me this, by the way," Falcor said, after a while, his eyes fixed on the stars.

"Oh, the fireworks thing?"

"Yeah."

"You're welcome."

And if Falcor didn't know better, he'd swear there was a hint of gratitude in what his leader said next. "Thanks for wanting to see it."

"It's no problem, I'm always up for any of your ideas, you know that. For better or for worse."

Wulfenite breathed out a sigh before his ears became flat and were pulled back against his head. "I brought you out here because... I wanted to cheer you up." Falcor paused for a moment, looking over to his leader. "Really?" Wulfenite nodded. "Yeah. What Cameron did to you today just wasn't right and I wanted to help you. You know, other than showing them what happens when you mess with one of my mates."

Falcor chuckled softly, moving closer to the wolf. "Thanks for caring about me, Wulf. I appreciate it. More than you know." He spoke, making the other Shadow Mask let out a light chuckle. "Hey, a wolf always takes care of his pack." The feathered fiend smiled before leaning against the lupine, nuzzling his beak under Wulfenite's muzzle. Needless to say, Wulfenite was quite surprised by this but he brushed it off and relaxed, wrapping an arm around Falcor.

The memory of kissing Amaya at the park popped into his mind. Truth was, he really didn't have any feelings for the girl. He just kissed her because he felt like it. Maybe he wanted to ruffle her feathers a little but he digressed. He knew Falcor would find out about the kiss eventually but he also knew he understood how Wulfenite was made to feel and act.

In short, Wulfenite has nothing to worry about. He'd probably run into some trouble with Amaya and her loser friends tomorrow but that was a future-Walter problem.

_Ah, future-Walter hates past-Walter so much._


End file.
